20 dollars for a dead man
by Tanker286
Summary: A standard western about a young kid who goes out to make a bad name for himself by becoming one of the West's baddest desperado. Problem is, his name is Wendell.
1. Boy from Rockplain

20 Dollars for a Dead man

Chapter 1

The sun shines high above the small town of Rockplain, Kansas. The 4 street town is considered a "big city" by the surrounding communities, despite it's population of 800. The bank was right across the dirt road from the Sheriff's office. The Town Hall resided next to the town doctor, who was the only surgeon in the area. The general shop was on the far edge of the town, put there so incoming visitors could spend their money quickly. The school was also located in the center of town, for easy access for all the children in town. In between the Post Office and the barbershop was the skeletal beginnings of a new building. Rockplain was expanding, slowly, into a real city. A group of boys watched the new building as it was hammered on by the workers.

"Whadaya think it is, Jim?"

"I dunno, what 'bout you Greg?"

"Maybe it's one of those li-bare-es we heard about from Ms. Fletcher!"

"The hell it is, no, it's one of those saloons we heard about from Mr.Boyer."

The boys all nodded their heads as they continued to watch it's construction. A laugh from behind them grabbed their attention. The source of the laugh was a young, thin young man dressed like a bandit. He was no more than 22 years old, and had a rusted old pistol in his pocket. He got up and said

"That's Rockplain's first whore house kids. And I'm gonna be it's first customer!"

An angry mother rushed out of the post office and huddled the boys around her arms. "Shut your sinnin' mouth, Wendell! You're corrupting these poor boy's minds!" She spat out of her chubby red face. She lead the boys towards their houses."

Wendell flipped her off and shouted "Don't call me that, you fat hog!"

He tromped off to the other side of town. He had always lived in Rockplain, and always wanted to make a name for himself. He decided that it was now or never. He saw a horse with a bag of food and supplies tied to a post. He looked inside the general store to see the owner buying more. He went back to the horse, untied it, and got on. He took out his rusted old pistol and shot through the window, shattering it and breaking a jar of pickles over the owner's head. He clicked his heels into the horse and rode away, firing his gun in the air. He was going to be famous, and he was going to make a name for himself, that wasn't Wendell.


	2. The naked hooker

Chapter 2

A week later they finished the saloon. Wendell had been camping for a week to see if people would go after him. He rode his stolen horse back into town and stopped in front of the Sheriff's office. He was eccentric. He read the poster:

WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE

Wendell Borter

For destruction of public property

$20.00

Wendell grimaced at the final number. _20 dollars for a dead man?_ He thought. He wanted to be a real desperado. If he was going to be a real legend, he needed to get a bigger price on his head. He turned to the saloon, which had drew a large group of people from the area to Rockplain. He slowly walked up to the swinging doors, and opened them. There was a pause, some squinting, a little laughter, and then everybody went back to their ruckus. He sat down at the bar, and said to the bartender

"Hey keep, give me a shot of whiskey."

The keep complied, and brought over a glass of whiskey. Wendell drank it, and forcedly gulped it down. The keep smirked, knowing how much of a lightweight Wendell was. He took out a 10 dollar bill.

"Give me your best room and youngest girl."

The keep grabbed the money, looked it over, and then stashed it in his pocket. He then plucked a silver coin out of his other pocket. He pointed to a room with a silver coin put into the door. Wendell nodded and went up the stairs. He walked up to the door, and opened it gently. In it he saw a changing fold-wall, with the silhouette of a girl changing behind it. He gulped as he took off his hat and said

"Well, looks like your mine for the night," He said as he took his shirt off.

The startled girl jumped, and looked around the wall. She looked him up and down, as he did her. She was a 20-something year old, with dirty brown hair done up in a pony tail.

"Well tough guy, what's your name?"

Wendell choked. He couldn't let anybody call him Wendell. He stammered

"Call me Borter. Now, hows about you come out from over there and give me my moneys-worth, huh?"

"Borter" woke up the next morning to the sound of a wagon rolling into town. He looked beside him, where the girl lay naked on the bed lying on her belly. He got up and looked at the wagon. 4 men exited with a large case, which they were bringing into the bank. Wendell looked into the carriage to see 4 more cases of the kind. He thought about it for a brief moment before he began his robbery attempt. He remembered the girl, and then ripped a piece of her dress off and tied it around her mouth. She drowsily woke up as he tied her hands and feet together. By the time she had realized where she was, she was over Wendell's shoulder. He climbed out of the window down the bed-sheet and ran over to the carriage with the girls muffled screams. He threw her into the carriage and locked the door. He then got up onto the driver's seat, and whipped the horses with a

"YAH YAH!"

Just as he started moving, the men came out again. They ran after him and yelled for the sheriff. The old sheriff ran out. With a glint in his eye he raised his rifle and shot at Wendell, putting a hole through his hat. Wendell screamed in joy as he had gotten away with 4 cases of money, 2 horses, and a beautiful girl.


	3. makin' plans

Chapter 3

WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE

Wendell Borter

For destruction of public property, kidnaping, personal robbery, carriage theft, horse theft.

$50.00

Wendell stopped the carriage when he saw the dim-lights of another city. He led the horses a while off the road and set up a small little camp. He took out some of his food and started to cook it over a fire he made. He was going to check out the cases of money in he morning. For now, he was just going to sit out the night. He remembered the girl and opened the door. She glared at him with eyes that could scare a horse to death. He carried her out of the carriage and took of the cloth around her mouth. She spat into his face and said

"You no good sunuva bitch, I'll kill you so many times, you'll wish you were never fuckin born, you dirty–'' He quickly put the cloth back around her mouth and casually said.

"Well then, I guess no food or clothes for you." He paused, "Now, do you think you could keep your whore-ass trap shut for a minute?" The girl nodded, remembering the importance of food and clothing. Wendell took off her mouth cloth, and put a spoon of beans into her mouth. She never took her eyes off of him, and swallowed the food. She then said "So when am I gonna get some new outfit?" Wendell laughed. "Woman, I lied about that part. Now, finish your beans."

The next morning, Wendell opened one of the cases and took 150 dollars. He tied a rope around the naked girls neck, tied the rope to the carriage, and rode one of the horses into town. He kept his hat low as he was bound to be famous by now. He went into a general store and looked at the women's clothing. He knew clothes for the girl were secondary, so he bought a small button-down blouse and some second-rate knickers with a gaping hole in the back. He threw them over the horse and rode down the road to the gun shop. He went in and walked up to the counter. The shop-keep came out. He was wiping the counter down with his one hand. When he noticed Wendell looking at the lack of limb, he smiled and said

"That's what you get for charging a Rebel fort. What do ya need, stranger?"

Wendell rubbed his chin and said "Well sir, do ya have any Winchesters around?"

The keep bent own and got the rifle. He looked it over and then said "Winchester rifle, 70 dollars." Wendell took out the money and gave an extra 10. He took the rifle and extra ammo and left the store. As he trotted down the road, he noticed a snoozing sheriff. Next to the law man was his poster, with a much bigger bounty. Wendell was much happier, but thought he would fetch more than $50. He had to find a way to get a bigger name. He was trotting on his horse past the train station when an Army train started to depart. He noticed Mexican colors waving off of one of the cars. Wendell face gleamed as he caught a glint of gold within an armored car. He got it: He'd steal the gold off the Mexican army train. But he knew that there wasn't any way possible he could do it now. He'd work his way up, start a gang, and then pull off the heist. But right now, He was going to get back to camp. He rode up to the station manager and yelled

"Hey buddy! Where does that there train go?"

The man looked at him through his big glasses

"Why that sonny, is the Mexican Army train. It goes from here all the way across the border to Cadero. Transports materials that we've traded with 'em."

Wendell tipped his hat and rode off towards camp. Just after he left, A grizzly old man walked out of the saloon. His eyes serious and stern, his hands tight around his belt. He affixed his hat and walked towards his horse.

Wendell had gotten there just in time, the naked hooker had just managed to rip the rope and was running towards Rockplain. He took out a lasso and rode after her. He laughed as he got the rope around her waist and started dragging her by her buttocks towards their camp. She yelped in pain and then stood up quickly. She started walking with Wendell, knowing that she couldn't escape. She looked at his bag.

"Well, did you get me some clothes, Borter the varmint?"

Wendell jumped off his horse when they got back to camp and through the clothes on the ground. He pulled her to him with his rope and kissed her, much to her protest.

"Well woman, whats yer name?", he said as he took her rope off.

"My name is Rose, you perv." She said as she struggled to button the top. She pulled the pants up and tied them around her waist with Wendell's lasso. She turned around, saw the hole, and glared at Wendell. He smiled, and smacked her exposed behind, causing her to jump forward, bursting the buttons from her blouse, exposing her breasts. She blushed, and covered them up. She tried to put the remaining button through the hole, but it didn't look any better. Wendell looked at her and said,

"Awwww, come on Rose, it's not like I haven't seen them already. Come on, Let's go get a room in town."

She grungily got on the horse. Wendell slung his rifle around his back, stuffed most of the money in his pocket, and went back to town.


End file.
